


At The End

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: The end is just the beginning.





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: For a Spellcast reading at Phoenix Rising.  


* * *

** At The End **

Harry lay in the sunshine thinking it quite ironic that the day he killed Voldemort was the hottest day ever in England.

 

Another splash of pebbles fell on his face, opening more small cuts. The blood stung his eyes and left a bitter, metallic taste in his mouth.

 

He wondered where Ron and Hermione were. They'd been next to him and were lost in the battle.

 

It was mid-afternoon before he heard his name being called. He didn't answer, preferring instead to wait until they found him.

 

Harry opened his eyes.

 

Hermione knelt and gasped. "Harry, why are your eyes red?"

 

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "


End file.
